All Is Not Lost
by Kristen00
Summary: Carolyn Fry has survived. It has been five years and still she is stuck on the same dead planet that she had crashed landed on all those years before. Yet, Fry has changed.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the storyline or characters; they belong to the movie Pitch Black.

**Authors Note**: I would really appreciate it if you could R&R my new piece of fan fiction.

**Carolyn Fry has survived. It has been five years and still she is stuck on the same dead planet that she had crashed landed on all those years before. Yet, Fry has changed. **

****

Carolyn fry stared at power cells before her, the power cells that she had reconstructed over the five years that she was stuck on the dead planet. It had taken her a long time, almost too long. Momentarily lost in thought, Fry rubbed the spot in her back that was permanently scarred by one of those damn creatures many years ago.

Amazingly that night that she had been taken away, she had remembered the torch she had placed in her pocket. Feeling that she was going to die anyway, she had awkwardly grabbed it and shinned it over her shoulder. This had sent the creature into a crazed frenzy and caused it to drop her-thankfully- near some of the buildings that they had left in search of the ship a half hour beforehand. It was there that Fry had crawled into the corner of the outside building, not wishing to enter a place that could quite possibly be filled with more aliens, and kept the torch shinning around her for the remainder of the eclipse which thankfully only lasted another hour or so.

An hour of complete hell.

Switching on a few buttons, the machine's lights came on, which caused Carolyn to laugh in excitement. This was only to be short lived when the ship made a couple of sputtering noises and all power went dead.

Fry kicked the side of the hull in frustration. Her hair, which had grown below her shoulders, suddenly wrapped itself almost menacingly around her face. Fry could feel the determination drain from her body, like it had last year when she had unsuccessfully tried to kill herself.

No....

She had to leave this place, this is not where she was going to die; she was too good for this hell hole. She quickly grabbed her tools and once again began repairing all of the damage that the ship had accumulated, to Fry, it never seemed to help.

Many might have wondered how Carolyn Fry survived on this god forsaken planet with no food in sight, it was quite simple really. The creatures that were once the hunters now became the hunted.

Fry had smiled to herself many times when she thought of Riddick and what he would have said if he saw her now. Though that wasn't possibly going to happen, he thought she was dead. Everybody did.

And they would be half true.

She did die on this planet. Every time she hunted one of those creatures and ate from their scaly bodies her senses would improve dramatically and so would her abilities to fight, causing her to become less human every time.

She didn't know what these creatures had in their blood that caused the cells to change, but she could feel it altering her even now. And that was why she couldn't kill herself, the human side was getting weaker, but the animal in her instinctively wanted to live.

Many a night Fry would wake up in a sweat from having the same nightmare. In these dreams of hers the creatures would call her name almost in a rhythmic chant and she got the odd feeling that they _knew _her, wanted her. It scared the crap out of her.

That was also another reason for her wanting to leave this planet in a hurry, because she got the feeling that soon she might not be able to resist them.

Looking out of the cargo ships window, Fry momentarily forgot where she was until she noticed the three overpowering suns which constantly remained in place. Getting off the bunker that she had created for herself in the cockpit, she felt her stomach lurch from lack of food.

_No, if I eat them I'll just end up becoming one of them. _

The thought of eating those beasts wanted to make Carolyn vomit, they tasted like shit. Though for now they would just have to do, especially if she wanted to leave this planet alive.

Grabbing her long rifle/blow torch she headed out towards the hole, the place the creatures lived. Hunting these things for food was becoming a habit of hers; she had even made a larger hole to accommodate her size so that she no longer had to crawl through the entrance.

As she made her way through the tunnel, she overheard sounds of scuttling not to far ahead.

'Shit. They're supposed to be hibernating.'

Loading her gun, Fry placed her back against the wall and took slow steps until she was in the center of the nest. It would have looked empty to the everyday eye, but Fry could make out the movements of the creatures in the shadows.

One of the aliens took its chances in the light to grab her.

Quickly rolling onto the floor as the monster jumped at her, Fry used her leg muscles to push the alien hard in the chest causing it to fly back against the wall creating a loud shudder through the cave.

Another, becoming cockier jumped out of the shadows and tried to pierce her in the stomach while she was still down. Rolling from side to side, she dodged the blows all the while positioning her self for the next attack. Grabbing the monster between her legs, she threw it over herself and in the process got back onto her two feet.

Aiming the gun at the surprised creature on the floor, she suddenly paused. Thoughts entered her mind. A voice unlike her own entered her head; it had a hypnotic ring to it, quite melodic.

_We don't want to hurt you. We just want to help you. _

_The hell you will._

_We will, we all will. _

_No! Shut up! Just get out of my head! _

Fry shook her head of the thoughts, all the while not noticing the creature getting back onto its feet. The creature made a small screeching sound, which fortunately brought Fry back to reality.

Moving at a speed of no ordinary human, she positioned the gun once again and fired at the alien causing it to land hard against the floor.

She could here the others being aroused by the scent of blood; they would be there in less then a minute. Quickly grabbing the carcass, Fry dragged it quickly out of the hole making a run for the ship while still holding onto the creature. That was one of the many things she had received after eating those damn things, unusual bodily strength. Now it was possible for her to lift something up that was twice her weight, and it still felt like she was carrying nothing.

Her stomach made another protest and she smiled thinly.

'Dinner tonight.'

Okay, so that was my first chapter. Nothing really eventful happened yet, though it will in the next chapter. I promise. I just wanted to make a point that by eating these creatures for five years straight (poor girl) Fry has changed, developing more animal instincts.


	2. Visitors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or story lines, they belong to the movie Pitch Black.

**My second chapter is here, I hope you like it! If you have the time please R&R, I would love to hear your comments.

* * *

**

Three days later.

Fry walked briskly down the steep hills trying to follow the tracks she had picked up on while making her way to the Core building.

They resembled tire prints.

When Fry first saw it, she had stood there wondering if it was the sun playing odd tricks on her. Strangely enough, the sun was beginning to bother her lately; causing her to come out with harsh sun burns and blisters. She couldn't understand it, she had spent hours outside in the blistering heat only a year before and received only mild burns, now all she had to do was spend five minutes outside and she would turn into a sun dried tomato.

Tracing the prints, she noticed they led further on towards a place that she knew all to well, a memorial ground that she had created for the crew that hadn't made it off this planet. She stood there staring at the familiar land, her breathing becoming jagged. She didn't want to return there, memories of the past and all she had lost would return to her like a punch in the gut.

She had to remain strong if she wanted to keep on living.

_But what if there are other people? They might help you escape._

Her mind ticked over. What if they were Mercs? She fingered the switchblade in her hand, contemplating.

'What am I thinking? Mercs wouldn't come anywhere near this place unless there was a bounty,' Fry muttered to herself.

Pulling back a few blond strands, she continued on walking and blocked her heart from any hope that might be destroyed.**

* * *

**

**Memorial site.**

Fry lay on her stomach and examined the tiny space shuttle that dwelled a few feet away from her hide out.

To her luck there was only one human on board. She could smell him from here, his body odour was overpowering.

She knew from the look of the space shuttle that it definitely didn't belong to Mercs. That was a relief.

Her original plan was to kill anyone on sight and steal the shuttle, it wasn't very tactful, but she felt desperate. Although something about the smell of this person intrigued her, it could have been that she hadn't been in the presence of a human let alone male for five years, but for some reason she felt drawn to this individual, like there was a magnetic link between them.

Almost as if the guy knew she was thinking about him, he stepped out of his shuttle, tall, dark and handsome. Fry continued to stare at him even though she knew that this would be the right time to attack. She couldn't help but watch, almost as if transfixed. His hair was dark and ruffled in an untidy manner, but this just made Fry more interested. He was tall and lean.

An athletes body.

_Snap out of it Fry! This is your chance, take it! _

Crouching, like a tiger with its eye on its prey, she slowly descended the small hill that had been her cover.

The guy, not noticing Fry as she snuck up behind him, lit a cigarette and inhaled the tobacco smoke. Fry grimaced, she hated smokers.

_This will teach him a lesson. _

Grabbing him from behind, Fry placed the tip of her blade against his throat. He dropped his cigarette onto the floor and stood rigid beneath the still of the blade.

'You should know that smoking kills you.'

'Who are you and what do you want?'

'I just want a little ride in your space ship, I promise I won't take too long,' she teased as she moved the blade around his neck so that she could look at him face to face.

And she was pleased at what she saw.

The guy refusing to show any anguish, stared at her coolly. This pleased her, she liked men being men.

'You can call me Fry.'

'Where do you come from?'

This made Fry laugh in surprise.

'Here of course, this has been my home for the past five years. My ship had taken a hit by some meteorites and crashed landed on this planet, unfortunately it's no new Mecca, but I can't complain.'

The guy frowned in confusion.

'You live here?'

'Not for much longer. Tell me, where are your crew mates?'

His eyes diverted to the mountainous area behind her, she followed his gaze.

Wrong move. Quickly grabbing her arm while she wasn't paying attention, he managed to pry the knife from out of her fingers. He then grabbed her tightly around the waist and placed the switchblade against _her _throat. She let him. Besides, she already had a new plan and that included her becoming their hostage.

The rest of the crew returned. An old man that appeared the age of sixty was accompanied by a tall, delicate looking red head who it seemed had some sort of relationship going on between her and the guy who had captured Fry, whose name happened to be George.

George being the gentleman that he was had tied her to one of the chairs in the shuttle. Fry didn't panic, if she had wanted to escape she would have.

The three crew members spoke about her privately outside; although because of her excellent hearing abilities she was able to make it out, though it was quite a strenuous task and took a lot of effort.

Biting her bottom lip, she closed her blue eyes and concentrated on what she _couldn't _hear. A low static noise began to ring in her ears. Taking in a deep intake of breath, she squinted her eyes together tightly and waited for the sound to disappear. Which it eventually did.

A soft murmur filled Fry's head. The sound began to sharpen and she soon found it to be the husky voice belonging to George. He didn't seem too happy.

'Matilda, we can't just leave her here if what she said was true.'

A sigh resided from what Fry guessed to be the red head.

'Sure we can. I mean, George, she almost killed you. The problem with you is that you fall hard for a pretty face.'

'Matilda, settle down. In this case I think George is right.' Fry smiled, _Nice old man. _'First we should get her back to the docking bay, then see how it goes from there.'

Matilda mumbled something under her breath that Fry preferred to block out.

Smiling charmingly as the three returned to the shuttle, she listened as they told her briefly what they were planning on doing.

As the space shuttle lifted off the ground, a weight lifted off Fry's chest that had been there since she had crashed landed on this god forsaken planet.

It was finally sinking in that she was leaving, after five years of hard labor. She couldn't make up her mind whether to laugh or to cry; instead she just stared out of the window and silently said her goodbyes.

Her new life was beginning. Although, what Carolyn Fry didn't know was that trouble was on her heels.

* * *

Oh, I hope you liked my second chapter! It sure took the energy out of me. Please R&R, I would like to hear your comments. 


	3. Wantagh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or the story that they're in. It belongs to the movie Pitch Black.

**Authors Note: **Thank-you to all those people who had reviewed my previous chapters, because of your nice and helpful comments, I became motivated to write some more. ï So, once again I thank you.

* * *

Wantagh 

From what Fry could see the three-man-crew seemed to be heading towards a large space station in the Supremine Galaxy. Fry couldn't help but stare in amazement at how much things had changed. The name of the ship was printed boldly on the side of the station making it clear to everyone who passed. Wantagh.

'Strange name for a space ship,' she muttered to herself as the image of the Wantagh started getting blurry. Fry could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. Feeling the sudden need for sleep, Fry lay her head against the chair headrest, feeling safe from those nightmares that she had had on the planet.

She was wrong again.

The voices returned, although they were much louder then usual.

_Where are you? Why did you leave us?_

_I left because I don't belong there._

_You know that's not true Carolyn. You're one of us now._

_No..._

_You're one of us._

_I'm not._

_Soon, you'll see how much alike we are._

'...No!' Fry screamed as she sat up right in her bed, yes bed, feeling her body for any physical changes.

'It was just a bad dream,' she muttered to herself.

Relieved to see that nothing was wrong, she slipped off the double bed and tried to remember how she got there and how she changed her clothes.

Noticing that she was wearing a fine silk garment, she frowned. She didn't like the fact that somebody saw her naked and quite possibly seen her scars, it made her feel suddenly vulnerable. And vulnerability was a weakness.

Draping on a deep red robe that she had found neatly on the end of her bed, she began her expedition of the place. Exiting her room, she made her way down a long and lengthy corridor; that somehow reminded her of walking around in a public hospital.

&

Passing many rooms, most like the one she was just in, she was suddenly faced with one that was out of the ordinary. She couldn't understand why this room was different to the others, the image looked identical to every one she had passed, but something caught her attention or nose. A smell she knew all too well.

Riddick had been here and not too long ago.

Interested to see what Riddick had been up to all this time, she entered the room and closed the door silently behind her. Noting that the room was without lights, she put her sense of smell and hearing to good use.

Picking up objects around the room, she would move them around in her hands idly and end up placing them back down in their rightful places. Riddick had done a good job of covering his tracks Fry mused.

Outside, two sets of footsteps were nearing. Thinking that they would pass, Fry was suddenly surprised when they stopped directly on the other side of the door. She could distinctively hear a man talking.

Quickly sliding under the bed, Fry heard the two enter the room and silently close the door behind them. The two stood standing near the bed; she was able to recognise one of them as the female she had met earlier on in the shuttlecraft, Matilda. The other she could not recognise, though she could tell that it was a he.

'Are you sure this room is safe, Daniel? Because you know that if its not, we could both end up getting into a lot of trouble.'

The man chuckled.

'Safe as can be, sweetheart. Nobody even knows that this place is being used. So tell me, what did you want so urgently to discuss?'

Fry could see Matilda's high-heeled boots tap the floor in either impatience or stress.

'She knows, Daniel.' The women hissed.

'For gods sake, Matilda! What are you on about, who knows?'

'The girl we picked up from the planet...Fry or something like that. She knows we were on the planet.'

A sigh resided from the male.

'Well obviously, but does she know what you were doing on the planet? Does she know that we're planning to go back?'

'I hope not, I gave her a few drugs on the way here, so she should be asleep for most of it.'

Fry's mind reeled. She had been drugged? And what was this about going back to the planet?

'Good, then that's taken care of.'

'But Daniel, what are we going to do if she wakes up?'

'Kill her of course, if she knows what is taking place then we are all screwed.'

The two ending their discussion left the room and went in opposite directions.

Fry lay under the bed in stunned silence.

They are going to kill me? Hell, what am I worried about? I would rather die here then return to that planet.

Crawling out from under the bed, Fry spotted a piece of paper that one of them must have dropped while they were talking. Interested to see what the two had up their sleeves, she opened the paper.

PP2- War ship on station one - ready for take off.

An idea popped into Fry's head. A war ship ready to leave...

It was seemed very enticing, though she knew she couldn't leave until she found out what was going on. And she knew exactly who to ask.

Silently entering Matilda's suit, Fry walked towards the girl who was applying her make up in the closet mirror. Seeing Fry's reflection standing directly behind her, the girl let out a small yelp while she swivelled around on her feet to stare at Fry in horror.

'What are you doing here?' Matilda squeaked as she grabbed the cupboard door for support. Fry stepped closer to the girl, closing the space between them. This seemed to put the girl off, for she cowered against the wardrobe like a frightened animal.

'I think we need to talk.'

* * *

Well this is one of my shortest chapters, though I hope everyone liked it. If you have the time, please R&R. 


	4. Alien Labratory

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or storyline. It belongs to the movie Pitch Black**.

**Authors Note: I am so happy that I have already made my fourth chapter! I hope that you like it and if you have time, please R&R.**

**Matilda's suit**

Matilda screamed as Fry pushed her arm further behind her back. Unfortunately, not only was the girl stupid but stubborn as well. Even though it was obvious she was in immense pain she refused to co operate, making Fry's patience lessen.

'I know something is going on Matilda, if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will just slit your throat and ask Daniel. I'm sure he'll be more co operative.'

The girl let out another shrill scream causing Fry to grimace.

'You asked for this,' Fry commented and twisted the girls arm around until it popped out of place. Unable to scream because she was in too much pain, Matilda collapsed to the floor; sweat was beginning to trickle down her face as she cradled her dislocated shoulder. Fry almost pitied her. Almost.

'If you tell me what I want to know, I'll take the pain away like that,' Fry demonstrated with the click of her fingers.

Matilda continued to rock back and fourth as tears sprouted from her eyes.

Resting her leg on the side of the bed post, Fry watched as the girl began to break under the pressure.

She hated the person she had become. No longer was she the selfless person who risked her life to save her crewmates; now she had turned into a conniving person who only thought about number one. She was worse then Riddick.

Fry crouched on all fours to meet the girl eye to eye. Matilda nodded her head faintly.

'Is that a yes?' Fry asked her.

The girl nodded her head more thoroughly this time, releasing a slight groan of pain in the process.

Quickly grabbing the girl's wrist with one hand and the elbow with the other, she snapped the girls arm around until she heard a distinctive click.

The girl fell on the floor and Fry noticed that her eyes had rolled back into her head. Slapping her across the face, Matilda became conscious once again.

'You were saying.'

Matilda took a deep breath and began her long explanation.

'We've been studying this planet for a while now, three years to be exact and we have found forms of aliens which are unlike any humanity have ever seen. If traces of the alien blood mixes with human blood, the cells start multiplying at an extraordinary rate, this would cause someone to have quick healing abilities and other which we are unaware of yet,' Matilda said while she rubbed her shoulder in shock.

Fry was interested.

'How was I going to be involved in all this?' Fry questioned, throwing her blond hair to one side. The girl looked down into her lap guiltily.

'Well, considering no one would know you survived, we were going to run tests on you.'

Fry laughed at this. These people didn't know that she had already been exposed to the alien's blood. Whatever tests they were going to run, were already in process through her.

'Alright, I understand why you needed me to sleep, but why are you going back to the planet?'

Matilda shrugged her shoulders.

'Daniel and I were going to retrieve some more aliens, so that the tests we run can be more accurate.'

Fry did a double take.

'You have aliens on this ship? And you're going back for more? Are you insane,' Fry yelled at the stricken women, who closed her eyes briefly to regain her composure.

'No, we don't have the aliens on this ship. We send them to a research base in the nebula, Zircon.'

Fry fell to the floor in a heap. She had been trying to escape a planet for five years, mainly because it was inhabited with these monsters. Now, a few dumb medical researchers find these creatures and send them to a place where there is more fresh blood. Fry couldn't take it; she couldn't understand why people would put themselves in this sort of danger.

'This wouldn't happen to be located on a planet somewhere, would it?' Fry asked, uncertain. Matilda shook her head slowly.

'Uh, no. It's a large space station like this one.'

Fry sighed with relief and jumped to her feet.

'Do you know the coordinates to this space station?' Fry asked and received a nod.

'Good, you can come with me then.'

Matilda looked confused.

'What do you mean?'

'You'll find out. But first, before we do anything, I have I to make a very important visit.'

**Main Deck Hallway**

Carolyn Fry leaned against the corridor wall, staring at the bemused George.

'So what do you say?' She asked him.

He shook his head and laughed.

'I'm not crazy. Do you know that if we steal this warship, we will be hunted down until the day we die?'

Fry shrugged and gave him a slight smile.

'Yeah, it doesn't bother me. But, you know, if you're afraid...' She let the sentence drift, he wasn't impressed.

'Are you calling me a coward?' He asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

'If that's the impression you got. Maybe I should say it more often, you look so cute when you're angry,' she mocked.

Glancing down both ends of the passageway, he rubbed his head and sighed.

'I'm going to regret this later.'

Fry laughed in enthusiasm. So far things were going to plan, but there was just one problem. What was she going to do about Daniel? Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone speaking.

'Speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you,' Fry told an angry Daniel.

Daniels face paled when he looked from her to George. Oblivious to the bad vibes the two were sending each other, George smiled at the man.

'Heck, Daniel. I've been searching for you everywhere!'

Daniel quickly glanced at the pilot.

'George, if you don't mind I need some time alone with Ms. Fry.'

Finally noticing something wrong, George gave Fry a confused smile and walked away. Daniel clicked his tongue, eyeing her up.

'So, I see there's been a lot of commotion about you,' he said as he lessened the distance between them. Fry leaned against the wall, casually.

'Oh, you know how it is, Daniel, don't you? I mean do all the other four thousand passengers know what you're planning on doing. Do they know that you are basically sending them to their death, I don't think so?'

Gritting his teeth together he lunged at her, but she was quick on her heels and moved out of the way, causing him to run into a wall.

He swiveled around and faced her again; his eyes were hot with anger.

He had cut his tongue, badly. The stench of blood over powered her, as an odd feeling set into her stomach.

_Kill him. _

Without noticing, Daniel had grabbed _her_ switchblade and slashed her deeply on the side hip. Anger overcame her; she could feel her heart beginning to beat faster. Lifting her hands slowly she saw her fingernails begin to grow into what resembled claws. Using her tongue, she felt the sharp tips of her teeth which for some reason had gotten sharper in a matter of seconds. Seeing this taking place, Daniel started backing off slowly but not before she had him in her view point.

_Kill him! _

An animal growl escaped her lips and the next thing she knew she was on top of him, clawing at him, biting him. It ended almost as soon as it had begun. He was dead.

She had killed him.

**I have finished my fourth chapter, woohoo! I actually enjoy writing Fry as a main character, especially now that she is more...selfish. I hope you like this as much as I like writing it. Please R&R!! And in reply to BloodSoakedTiger, yes this story is taking place around the same time as the movie COR. **

****


	5. Leaving and Mercs

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Pitch Black.**

**Authors Note: I would like to thank the following people who reviewed, (this goes in order) **

**CaseyToh (I was reviewed by one of the best, that's you by the way, keep up the good work!), BloodSoakedTiger (thanks for your consistent reviews, it is greatly appreciated), Lady-Lyn-x (I'm glad you like it), SphereHunterRikku (hello, my muse), AngelicDestruction (thanks), Rogue Kitty (yes, aliens for dinner does sound tasty!), Raevenmoon (She's my favourite character too), DemonTainted (Dido, Fry and Riddick were meant for each other), electronicgamer3(thanks a bunch), jamincat9 (Thank you for your nice review) and lucky last, Kalinda (thank you, Kalinda). **

****

Fry stared at the mutilated body beneath her in shock. Running her tongue along her bottom lip, she could taste the thick, bitter tasting liquid, that reminded her all too well of what just happened. Fry recoiled in horror, as the memory of Daniel and the look of terror on his face, came flooding back to her. Rubbing her mouth with the back of her hands, she realised that it wasn't going to erase her memory of what had just happened.

Leaning against the wall in distress; Fry ran her hands through her messy blond hair, wondering what she was going to do when somebody found the body.

Carolyn knew that if she didn't get out of there quickly, she would be in a lot of trouble and so would the people in the alien space station.

Getting slowly onto her feet, Fry stepped out of the puddle of blood that surrounded her and the corpse and stumbled down the narrow hallway.

Entering a dim lit room, Fry crashed into a large, towering object. That object happened to be George.

'Whoa!' He said startled, as he held up Fry's limp body, which unfortunately had lost all strength when she had stumbled across him.

Placing her head against his shoulder, she let tears drop off onto his woolen jumper, as the events sprouted back into her mind and replayed the scenes as if it were a broken record.

'What have I done?' She mumbled, shaking her head in misery. George moved Fry at arms length and stared into her sorrow filled blue eyes, which refused to make eye contact with him. He marveled at her beauty and intriguing thoughts entered his head.

'Whatever it is, it can't be that bad,' He said, tilting his head lower so that there faces were only inches apart.

'Trust me it is,' she moaned and stared at his lips in fascination, the sadness that she felt disappearing in the heat of the moment. He repositioned his head so that their lips were touching, faintly, but still touching.

'No...this is wrong' Fry muttered.

Ignoring Fry's objections, George pulled her closer towards him and wrapped his arms around her as he started kissing her more firmly.

Removing herself from his iron grip, she pushed him hard in the chest causing him to retreat unsteadily.

'Don't you dare do that again!' Fry screamed at a befuddled George. She felt her heart skip a beat as she realised that she had cut him deeply in the arm. Blood trickled down his grey jumper and fell to the floor, like tear drops.

Fry was speechless; what the hell was wrong with her?

George carefully touched the wound, amazement showing on his face as he looked back at her and smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry about the kiss, I couldn't help myself, but was it really necessary to slice me open?'

Fry stepped forward and touched his arm attentively.

'You need stitches,' she remarked and received a slight nod in reply.

A shrill alarm echoed through the room which caused Fry to curse out loud, as an electronic voice came to the speakers that lined the room.

"_All personnel must evacuate the ship immediately, repeat...' _

The two looked at each other in surprise and unspoken words passed between them.

'I'll get Matilda,' George offered, as he started making his way towards the door, only to glance back at her in amusement.

'You certainly bring good luck.'

He exited before he could view Fry's bewildered expression.

**Deck 3 Port Panel 2-**

Fry couldn't believe her eyes, the space ship was gone! There was no denying that it had just left, the traces were obvious. She thrust her foot against the metal wall in frustration. Most of the passengers had left all ready, taking almost all of the ships with them.

Fry scanned the large deck in hopes of seeing another transport vessel and came to a halt when she heard something moving; the imprints defiantly sounding like hard rubber.

Running towards the other side of the room, she jumped in front of what she sensed rather then saw. Fry could almost hear the curses of the people on board the small vessel as they came to a halt in front of her.

'Jesus Christ! Get out of the god damn way!**' **A male yelled, as he popped his head out of the side electronic door.

Fry jogged towards him, so that she was directly beside him.

'Please, let me on board. I was supposed to leave on another ship, but....it sort of went missing.'

The tall Hispanic man smirked at her in disdain, he wasn't stupid.

'And why do you think that I would be so kind as to help you out,' he asked, as he rested himself against the door in a macho way.

Fry could feel her temper rising. 'Look, just let me on board.'

The man eyed her curiously and hearing the yell of a crew mate behind him, he smiled almost charmingly.

'Sure babe, you're allowed on. But you owe me.'

He positioned himself so that Fry could pass, but she remembered her promise to George.

'Hey, my crew mates are coming. Could we wait for them?' She asked and saw the look of disapproval in his eyes.

'Look you either leave with us now, or stay here and wait for your crew mates...alone.'

Fry sighed; she didn't know what had become of the other two. For all she knew, they could have left all ready.

Stealing one last look behind her shoulder, she entered the small vessel.

There were four other crew members, beside macho man. They were all men.

'So, where are you heading doll face?' The pilot, a youngish good looking fellow, asked with a wink.

She strapped herself down in one of the back seats and made sure the belts weren't faulty.

'I have business in the Galaxy Zircon.'

The pilot grinned at her from ear to ear, creasing his deep blue eyes.

'Well, you hopped on the right ship. We've got business there as well,' he explained.

Fry raised one of her eyebrows in interest; she wondered what their profession was.

'What sort of business?'

'Oh, just collecting a bounty, this guy that we're trying to catch is very tricky to find.'

Fry sat there in stunned silence.

_She was on a Merc ship. _

The last time that she had encountered a Merc was when she was on the planet, and it hadn't been a good experience. _John..._

Slowly but cautiously, Fry grabbed her switchblade from out of her trousers pocket.

'Oh yeah? Who's your bounty?' Fry asked, pretending not to care. The pilot, looking smug started boasting.

'You've probably heard of him. His name is, Richard B. Riddick.'

**That's all for now! I hope you liked it and if you can, please R&R. **


	6. Who is she?

**Disclaimer: I do not own this or the characters Fry, Riddick or Jack, they belong to Pitch Black. **

**Authors Note: Thank you to those people that reviewed my previous chapter. It was greatly appreciated! I hope that everyone likes this chapter. If you can please R&R! Plus, there's going to be a visit from one of our favourite characters in this chapter. Who could it be?

* * *

**

The ship drifted in space as the young man she had been talking to earlier, put it on auto pilot.

Mark, or so she heard the others call him, had seated himself off on the seat to the left of her and had found his sense of amusement from sharpening his switch blade, which from the look of it was pretty high tech and very lethal. She could tell he was an amateur in the business, his cockiness was his major let down. He probably joined it because he either had a strong sense of justice or he was just sadistic pig that enjoyed seeing others pay.

Weighing up the two examples in her head, Fry made up her mind that the latter was probably closer to the truth. He reminded her too much of Johns to be any different.

Gary, the pilot, made a move to sit in the vacant seat opposite her and Fry raised her eyebrows at him in curiosity.

'I have a question for you Gary, why did we have to evacuate the ship? Was there something wrong with the engine?' She asked, watching him closely as he sat down and made himself comfortable. Running his fingers through his short dark brown hair, he stared momentarily out of the window, his blue eyes distant.

'The engine was fine. It was those damn...god! I don't know what the hell they were. They were some sort of strange specie...well, whatever they were, they were running free on that god damn space station.' His eyes reverted back to her. There was something he was keeping back from her, she could tell by the haunted look in his eyes. She came to a decision to not to ask as him as her thoughts drifted back to the elegant red head that she had left on the shuttle, Matilda. What was happening there was her fault; she had lied through her teeth when she had said that there were no aliens on board and now hopefully Matilda was getting what she deserved.

_But what about George?_

Her muscles tensed up and she bit her lower lip in contemplation.

_George is a big boy; he should be able to look after himself. _

Fry let out a deep breath and relaxed once again. It wasn't her duty to worry about the welfare of people she just met. All that Fry was interested in doing was getting to this other space station and destroying the base, so that she could get on with her life that had been unfairly taken from her.

Fry decided to change the subject and ask about something that interested her greatly.

'So you are heading to the Galaxy Zircon, in search of...this man named Riddick?'

Gary nodded, his eyes lit up when she mentioned the topic.

'Yeah that's about right. Every Mercs dream is to find this son of a bitch and lock him up. The money some people will pay to have his neck wrung is unbelievable.' He began, but noticed the expressionless void on her face. 'I mean, death is what this barbarian deserves after all. I couldn't find a better punishment for him.'

Fry nodded her head slowly.

'So you're in it for the money?' She asked and mentally kicked herself for asking him such a stupid question. What else would he be in it for?

'Well, I mean he is the new bloody leader of the Necromangers.'

Fry did a double take.

'What did you say?' She asked, wondering if she heard correctly.

'QUIET!' A man barked. Fry hadn't even noticed him walk up to where they were sitting. 'You don't even know who the hell she is.'

The man looked like he was in his forties. He was bald on top and had a deep scar that ran up the side of his cheek. But, what caught Fry's attention were his eyes, his cold eyes. The man had one pale blue eye while his other was a deep brown, but if Fry believed in the saying that the eyes were the windows to the soul; then she was sure that he didn't possess one.

The man stared at Fry callously, his mouth rising at the ends to form a sneer. Noticing this, Gary looked up at the older man and appeared somewhat uncomfortable.

'What are you talking about Murtagh? I bet you she couldn't even hurt a fly,' he commented. Murtagh threw his steely gaze towards the boy, who cringed beneath his glare.

'Those are the ones that you should look out for,' he muttered and moved his gaze, once again, towards Fry. 'I'll be keeping my eye on you.'

And with that he left the two, disappearing as he made his way into the cockpit.

Perplexed by his boss's behaviour, Gary rose to his feet, his eyes roaming the ship like he had never seen it before.

A deep throaty laugh came from Mark, who ran his finger over the edge of his knifes blade, causing fresh blood to flow down the palm of his hand as his sliced his finger open.

Gary's frantic outlook turned into anger as his gaze fell onto the misfit beside him.

'What are you laughing at, Mark?' He asked, his breathing becoming jagged.

Mark stopped laughing and looked up at him; a smile remained planted on his face.

'I think it's funny that when your father says jump, you jump.'

Gary appeared annoyed at the derogative statement but instead of taking action, as Fry thought he would, he stormed off in a huff, making his way towards the back of the ship.

Fry understood. That was Gary's father and the two didn't seem to get along.

Emotional exhaustion overcame her.

This day seemed to be full of surprises, so it wasn't surprising that Fry fell asleep while staring outside at the passing stars.

_She was in the middle of an underground tunnel; the walls were lined with torches that gave off a soft glow all the way down the dirt corridor. Fry glanced over her shoulder and saw abyss behind her, darkness that knew only fear. She couldn't go back, that was for sure._

_Making her way to the side of the corridor, she removed one of the flaming torches and began walking briskly down the tunnel. It seemed to be endless, as the other side of the never appeared; the only thing Carolyn could make out was a bright light ahead. More time passed and soon she was exhausted. Fry leaned over, touching the floor with the tips of her fingers as she placed the torch on the ground. She took in a few deep breaths and resumed her standing stance only to be faced with a split in the road. _

_She stared at the two paths incredulously, she was sure there was only one when she had last looked._

_There was someone standing against the split in the wall, they had their back facing her. Feeling confused as to which path she should take, Fry walked up to the person and tapped on their shoulder lightly, wondering if maybe they could help her. _

_The person turned around slowly, it was a young women. Her dark curly hair covered her pretty oval face. She smiled at Fry and something made Carolyn frown, for she had the sudden feeling of dejavu. _

_The girl's smile vanished as she peered at the two roads behind her. Fry glanced at them as well, feeling a sudden sense of loneliness. _

'_Can you help me?' Fry asked the young girl, who started walking away slowly, _

_Fry repeated the question to no avail. The mystery girl suddenly stopped as she faced the path on the left that lead to the unknown. She glanced back at Fry and motioned for her to follow.

* * *

_

**Hmmm...that's it for now everyone! Thankyou for reading!**

**I really hoped you liked it and if you can, please R&R. **


	7. The Dream

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fry, Jack, Riddick, Pitch Black or the Chronicles of Riddick. ****Authors Note: Thank you once again to all the people that reviewed my last chapter, it really helps motivate me to write more. I know a lot of people are waiting for the Fry/Riddick "encounter" but I love making people wait, and not because I am a mean person but because I have so many story lines that need finishing (e.g. Alien Laboratory, etc.) that I just have to make time for them all. So, I hope you like this chapter and if you have the time, please R&R. I love hearing what you think.**

****

Fry followed directly behind the girl, as they made their way down the long tunnel. Fry was curious as to who this girl was, she seemed to have a feeling that she knew her from somewhere but she couldn't quite pinpoint where.

They came to a sudden halt when an overhead scream was heard echoing through the walls that held them. Fry stepped in front of the girl involuntary, and found herself breathing heavily with fear.

'What the hell was that?' Fry screamed at the confused girl, who remained staring into the darkness ahead. She seemed to see something that Fry was unable to, and that got her more wound up.

Why did she follow this girl in the first place? There was something strange about her, something unknown.

The girls gaze moved on Fry.

'It's Riddick, can't you hear him?' The girl asked. This got Fry's attention; she grabbed the girl by both of the shoulders and shook her gently.

'What the hell are you talking about? Who are you and how the hell do you know Riddick?' She inquired hastily as she released her grip on the girl, and ran her fingers through her blond hair, a habit of hers to do when in shock.

The girl lost the smile that was constant on her face and took on a look of sadness.

'Fry, how could I forget? You saved our lives, you saved Riddick...' She said as the sentence drifted, a tear formed in the girl's eye and slowly rolled down her face.

Fry couldn't move, she could barely breathe, as realization dawned on her. She recognized those eyes, those eyes that had looked at her for hope five year ago.

It was Jack standing there, just Jack.

Carolyn stuttered as she tried to find the right words. 'Jack? What...what are you doing here? Isn't this a dream?'

Jack nodded her head stiffly as she wiped away hers tears.

'This is a dream and I am dead,' she saw the shocked look on Carolyn's face and continued. 'I am unable to help Riddick now, so I am asking you for a favor.'

Fry nodded her head in disbelief. 'Continue.'

'Save him, save him like you saved him on the planet,' Jack said.

Fry didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

'Sorry I can't do that. Last time I saved him, I paid for it. I lived on that horrible planet for five years, five years! Can you imagine how lonely and afraid I was? I don't want to end up in that situation again and besides I've got other problems on my hands,' Fry explained, her voice coated with unnecessary venom. As soon as she had said the words though, she regretted them. She didn't blame Riddick for being stuck on the planet; there was no one to blame but those damn creatures. If there was one thing she wanted to do more than anything and that was to kill those damn things.

Jack didn't appear thrilled at her answer, but she sighed deeply in resignation.

'I can't force you to co-operate, that's up to you...but there is something I have to show you,' she said and pointed down the direction of the tunnel, 'go, you have to see for yourself.'

Feeling suddenly scared at what lay ahead; she bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze to the floor.

'One more question, how did you die?' Fry asked as emotion welled up in her throat, the image of an innocent thirteen year old Jack came to mind. But Jack didn't seem to mind answering, she seemed quite content.

'I died happy.'

It wasn't long before Fry found herself walking into a large hall, which was decorated immaculately to fit the theme of old civilizations. She stood in wonder, staring at the designs in fascination, until she heard the pain filled cry of anguish once again.

Running quickly to find the source of the noise, she found herself in a smaller, confined room which was full of people that were wearing strange army uniforms. Keeping her self quiet in the corner she watched as they brought a man to the front, he stood with his arms bound behind his back and his eyes blindfolded.

A pretty woman with dark hair and skin, walked up to the bound man and whispered something in his ear, he didn't seem too pleased as to what was being said as he let out a cry of anger and flayed his tied arms around, trying to cause damage to the nearest person.

The pretty women threw back her head and laughed at his reaction, sending chills through Fry's body as she did so.

Whipping her self around, the woman walked over to one of the guards and grabbed their knife and made her way back to the prisoner. Caressing his body with the tip of the dagger, she grabbed the blindfold and whipped it away, revealing those eyes that Fry knew all too well.

She felt the blood drain from her body as she saw him standing there, his cynical eyes planted on the women before him; Riddick muttered something to her that Fry couldn't make out. The woman's face contorted in anger and she lifted the dagger in both hands, the intent obvious as she aimed for his chest. A sudden flash of light blinded Carolyn and she placed her arms up to her eyes instinctively.

'Riddick!' She screamed out.

'Fry, wake up!'

Shaking her head to rid the noise, she heard it once again.

'Wake up god damn it! We're under attack.'

Snapping her eyes open, Fry discovered that she was still on the Mercs. ship. Gary let out a sigh of relief when he saw her conscious.

'I couldn't wake you up; I thought you had a concussion! But now that you are, you have to arm yourself, because we're under attack!'

Fry looked around, still dazed from the dream. Gary let out a growl of annoyance and grabbed her by the shoulders once again.

'Did you hear me? I said we're under attack!' He yelled at her, hitting the mark. She pushed his hands away and unbuckled her seat belt.

'I heard you. Do you know who they are?' She inquired, while getting her switchblade ready for use.

He nodded hastily; sweat breaking out on his face.

'Yeah, damn Necromongers, that's who!'

****

**Sorry that the chapter is so short! I just feel like ending it here. Hopefully you enjoyed it! And yes, this is the home of the Necromongers, where Riddick is. ****I plan to make the "encounter" as good as I can, so don't yell at me! ****By the way, if you haven't guessed all ready, that women that tried to kill Riddick in ****Fry's dream was the lovely Dame Vaako. **

****


	8. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black or Riddick and I am not making any profit out of this, so there is no need to sue me.**

**Authors Note: Well, I would just like to say thankyou to everyone who reviewed my chapters, you don't know how happy it made me to read them. It was truly the highlight of my days. Oh and this chapter almost tortured me to write, because I have had writers block for the past two months. I just wanted to get this chapter over with so that I could move on more freely with the next one. Anyway, thanks again and if you have the time, please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated.**

Fry's eyes popped open and a small moan escaped her lips as she felt a throbbing pain pierce through her skull. Slowly raising herself onto her elbows, she tried to make out her surroundings which remained an unknown blur, tentatively touching the back of her head. She understood why. A large bump was forming on the back of her skull and that only meant one thing, she had been hit and she had been hit hard. Possibly hard enough to become unconscious.

'Your awake,' came a familiar voice. Moving her gaze to the direction of the noise, she soon made out the outlines of the three Mercs.

'Gary,' she said hoarsely, using her tongue to moisten her parched lips. 'What happened? Where are we?'

Gary was pacing the floor in an agitated way, he opened his mouth ready to say something but closed it suddenly, shaking his head.

'Well hello to you too, Princess,' Mark muttered sarcastically, as he lounged on a nearby bench. Come to think of it, he was on the only bench in the small room that they were in.

'Don't tell me,' Carolyn moaned, staring at the three males. 'We're in _their_ ship.' Seeing Marks unresponsive face, she knew what the answer was.

'How could this happen, we were armed! And don't tell me your not trained to get out of situations like these, because I know you are.'

Getting no reply out of them, she decided to take immediate action.

Fry crouched down on all fours and examined the entrance of the cell, trying to find a flaw in the design of the door. There was no crevice in the bottom of the entryway, it was sealed shut.

'Give up! There's no way of escaping this place, unless you can walk through walls,' Mark muttered, as he stared at the form on the floor in interest.

'Damn it!' Fry yelled and hit the floor in frustration, failing to find any way out of the metallic prison. Moving into a sitting position, she sent him a cold glare.

'Mark, don't get me started.'

She said, as she closed her eyes and banged her head against the back of the door in distress.

'What difference does it make,' Mark replied matter-of-factly, staring at her through the slits of his eyes.

'The difference between life and death!' Gary spat as he paced the floor in agitation. 'You can't threaten mass destruction of Necromongers and expect them to be lenient.'

Fry swallowed deeply, feeling the lump in her throat enlarging. She couldn't believe that she had been stuck on this god forsaken ship with a bunch of amateur Mercenaries, she thought that after escaping that damn hell hole of a planet she was going to be living happily somewhere getting pissed, how wrong she was.

She heard the slight sift of Murtagh's weight in the corner of the room, as he leaned against the wall, rubbing his chin between his index finger and thumb. She could almost hear the thoughts running through his head as he stared at them.

'Quiet you two,' Murtagh growled huskily, ignoring the fact that she was looking straight at him. 'This is not the time for arguments.'

Fry paused suddenly and raised her eyebrows at the two quarrelling Mercs in thought.

'Hey,' she called out, grabbing their attention. 'I've got an idea.'

* * *

Carolyn thrust her fists against the door hoping to capture the guard's attention. She glanced over her shoulder and glared at the two Mercs who were busily arguing with brute force, blooding the walls with each others blood.

She turned her attention back to the matter of getting the Necromongers attention.

'Guards, Guards!' She screamed loudly, as she continued to hit the door, beginning to make an indentation in the steel. She stopped and looked at the crevice in horror. Fry wondered if she was going insane, did she do that or was that all ready there? She had felt stronger lately, but was she really strong enough to bend metal?

Hearing heavy footsteps nearing, Fry resumed her attack on the door and halted when she heard the footsteps cease directly behind the entrance to their steel cell.

She heard rather then saw the unfastening of the eye slot and met with a pair of green eyes, which she stared at intently.

'What is this disturbance?' He said in a commanding voice, 'move away from the door.'

Fry stepped a side and motioned to the fighting males.

'With pleasure,' she said coolly.

His eyes widened in surprise.

'Refrain yourselves,' he ordered to no prevail. Instead, hearing this, the two became more engrossed in their brawl causing Fry to duck into the corner to get as far away from the fight as possible.

The guard, who realised after some time that his threats were useless, threw the slot shut. A couple of minutes later, the heavy metal door creaked open and there was not only one guard standing there, but three. Fry let out a deep sigh of annoyance, one guard would be easy to knock out, even two if need be, but three was going to be tricky.

The Necromongers entered the room, each holding large advanced weapons which they pointed menacingly at the fighting pair.

'Cease what you are doing or we will have to terminate you,' announced one of the Necromongers in a mono tone voice.

Mark and Gary stopped what they were doing and glanced quickly at each other, as unspoken words passed between them.

'Hey, no need for that,' Gary insisted, raising his bloody hands in to the air to show that he was harmless. He glanced quickly over the guards shoulder and coughed loudly.

Fry knew that was the signal to attack. But she supposed these Necromangers weren't as stupid as Gary made out. The middle guard, suspecting their plan, spun around and pointed the gun in Fry's direction, she stared at the weapon and felt suddenly cold. A shiver ran up the back of her spine and she quivered, feeling her body becoming more relaxed and more lethal.

_No, not again..._

She knew what was coming. The voices were returning. But this time it was much worse.

The guard watched as Carolyn rolled her head around and fixed her gaze suddenly on him, her eyes penetrating his as she slowly lowered her face, a distinct growl escaping her lips. Without realising it the guard took a step back, and his fellow Necromongers glanced over to see what was wrong.

Gary frowned.

'Carolyn...' he said in confusion.

Fry moved her gaze quickly to the young man, a sinister smile played on her lips.

'Who's Carolyn?'

The guard, who was beginning to get nervous, pulled the trigger of his gun aiming low into Fry's stomach.

The bullet hit, causing blood to flow freely out of her side hip where it had penetrated, but Carolyn just stood there staring in fascination at her wound, slowly touching it with the tip of her fingers. To everyone's horror, the wound sealed itself off miraculously.

The Necromonger fired his gun once again, but Fry quickly thrust the palm of her hand into the front of the gun, bending the weapon so that it was crushed beyond repair.

Before the others could react, she had grabbed the guy by his shoulders, flinging him like a rag doll into the side wall so that they could hear the crack of his neck.

Quickly recovering, the two Necromongers aimed their guns at the potential threat. But Fry was too quick for them. Running towards them at a remarkable speed, she thrust her fists into their noses so that they not only broke, but splintered into their brains causing instant death.

It was over in less then a minute and Fry just stood their, looking down at the bodies that lay at her feet and shivered as she began to change back into her old self.

'What have I done?' she whispered, as a tear sprouted to her eye. Unlike the two stunned mercenaries, Mark walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

'You've become my new best friend,' he said in his low cheeky voice. Regaining her composure, she threw off Marks arm and stared at the two other mercenaries who were staring at her in utter shock.

'This,' she pointed towards the dead guards, 'does not interfere with our plan, you can stand there and look horrified or you can grab their clothes and keys and get the hell off this ship. Because I intend to.'

Murtagh slowly nodded his head in agreement. 'She's right, we need to stick to the plan.'

All except Gary fell to the floor and started removing the guards clothing.

'So, what are we going to do next?' Gary asked after taking a deep breath, still recovering from the scene that so recently happened and was left disregarded. Fry shoved the steel vest over her top and placed on the helmet.

'Well, since your the only one who's not going to wear armour, you'll have to pretend to be one of our prisoners,' Fry said and Murtagh quickly agreed to take him.

That meant that Fry was going to be alone with Mark, and it wasn't Mark she was afraid of, it was the other side of her that she had just met.

**Well that's it, thank goodness I thought I would never finish that chapter! J If you have the time, please R&R, I would like to hear your comments. Oh and I would like to dedicate this to my sister, who after all this time, finally got me writing again. **


	9. First Sightings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black/Riddick, I am only writing this for my own leisure. **

**Authors Note is at the end of this fan fiction.

* * *

**

Vaako stared at the three dead soldiers that lay at his feet and felt his anger rising. Whoever had done this had used brute force on his men, he gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into a near by wall, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the people who did this. The cell door creaked open causing him to whip around with his gun raised, ready to blast somebody away with the pull of the trigger. His wife closed the door quickly behind her and stared down of the barrel of the gun in curiosity.

'I came as soon as I heard,' she said excitedly, as if the whole matter of the guards death was some interesting soap opera. Vaako shook his head in disgust and lowered his weapon.

'You stupid women, I could have shot you,' he growled, lowering his gaze to the floor as his wife strolled towards him in her low cut leather gown. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, he could tell that she was excited about something but dared not to ask what it was. Though, he should have known that she would have told him about what she was thinking whether he asked her or not.

'This is our chance,' Dame declared, pointing towards the dead bodies in demonstration. 'Riddick will be too preoccupied with this _ordeal_ to notice us and when he least expects it, we will attack. Gaining what should have been ours in the first place.'

Hearing this, Vaako stepped away from his wife and turned his back to her, feeling sick to the stomach.

'What you're saying is treasonous, three of our men have just died and all you can think about is a way to kill our leader,' he spat out in disdain, feeling his wife attach herself to his side.

'I'm just trying to look out for us, its my duty as a wife.' Her silky voice filled his ear as she tried to reason with him.

Vaako turned around to face his wife and stared in wonder at her beauty, his anger although still great, was weakening. He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips roughly.

'Lets talk about this later, right now I'm meeting Riddick in the main hall to discuss the prisoners escape and to figure out who we are dealing with.'

He let go of her hand and started towards the entrance. Pausing before he left, he touched the indentation in the steel door and frowned, he had to find these prisoners and quickly.

* * *

Fry and Mark made their way down the winding metallic corridor. They had separated from Gary and Murtagh when they had left the cell, there had been two main passage ways to go down and they all decided that it would be best to split up. Fry was beginning to wish that she hadn't chosen to go with Mark, his constant crude remarks was beginning to grate on her nerves.

'What were you doing on Wantagh?' Mark questioned curiously as he sent a sideward glance through the narrow visor of his helmet. Fry glanced up at him wondering what he was talking about, not answering. For the last several minutes she had been sensing something strange, pulling her to her memories of her sixteenth year. It was strange how she kept thinking back to that age considering she didn't even like being sixteen. There was nothing good about that age, but something was nagging at her brain to recall something. Fry had a feeling her newfound senses were trying to help her. She just had to figure out a way to decipher them.

Mark stopped in mid-step and Fry thought it was because he was waiting for an answer, but soon came to a new conclusion when he grabbed her from behind and dragged her quickly into an empty room. She found herself squished between Mark and a not so soft wall, making the all ready tight armour dig into her flesh. Fry was about to demand to know why he had the sudden urge to drag her from an empty hall into a room that they hadn't even secured yet, when she heard the noise of footsteps thudding towards them. Peering out of the corner of the jarred door she saw a dozen Necromangers march past holding weird human like creatures by leashes, which moved their goggled faces from side to side while creating abnormal sounds. Fry ripped off her helmet to get a closer look. Mark, obviously thinking that she was going to make some noise, placed his hand over her mouth causing her to cringe as the taste of sweat and stale nicotine entered her mouth. Grunting, she smacked her head against the wall and blinked rapidly. The smell, the taste, everything about him made her want to gag. But she had to hold the urge and swallow the bile that was rising in her throat. Making herself a mental note to remind Mark to take a bath when he got off the ship.

As soon as the Necromangers had past, they remained in place taking deep breaths as they waited for the noise to dissipate.

Mark glancing slowly down at her chest, reached out for a reason Fry could only presume was inappropriate under the circumstances. Raising her eyebrow she slapped his hand away.

'What do you think your doing?' Carolyn demanded in disgust.

'Cool it princess.' He reached out and pulled off a small chip like emblem from her uniform and squashed it underneath the heel of his boot.

'You're not going to want this. A new method of tracking, can be implanted into anything, sends signals. Keeps track, perfect for the Necromongers.'

He looked at her and shrugged.

She ran a nervous hand through her blond hair and nodded.

'Thanks. What about you?' She asked him, tilting her head to the side and glancing quickly at his suit.

He nodded casually.

'I knew what to look for; de-bugged myself ages ago.'

_How very convenient,_ Fry thought with a hint of bitterness.

Leaning towards the door, Mark positioned himself and kicked the door open in a very unprofessional way.

'What do you think your doing? The Necromongers are around, they might hear us,' she hissed at him, while smacking the discarded helmet back on to her head, not wanting to be taken by surprise if a Necromonger did in fact walk by and witness the scene.

Marks throaty laughter filled the small room in an eerie way.

'What's the fun in just opening the door,' He stated rather then asked. She could have hit him for being so reckless, but decided it wasn't the best time to argue.

It was his lucky day.

Fry glanced down the path leading towards their cell and tapped her finger against the wall in thought.

'I wonder if they were looking for us?' She mused, biting her bottom lip in the process.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, leaving her question unanswered. Fry wondered if he was at all worried about his crew members, Gary and Murtagh, but it was hard to tell since the helmet concealed most of his face and his eyes remained a vague brown. She glanced down the hall and then returned her attention to Mark, a small sigh resigning from her as she grew impatient.

'Mark. Even though I would like to stand here all day, I think we better get going,' Fry declared, finding the small room somewhat uncomfortable.

His arm extended towards the door and he bowed his head, in a mocking way.

'Ladies first.'

* * *

Once again they made their way down the winding hallway.

It wasn't long before they came to a large entrance; the door was all ready open and it could have been the difference in contrast that was making the room seem very appealing.

Fry peeked inside, noticing the change in scenery.

A lump formed in her throat as she realised that she had seen this room before, in her dream.

She stepped cautiously onto the balcony of what appeared to be a large hall, full of unknown mythology and battles painted on the walls that filled the entire circular room. Large pillars surrounded the place, blocking some of the railing.

When she walked over to the metal barrier, she saw that a throne lay in the middle of the large hall, with statues standing beside it giving it more of disturbing feel.

It was gorgeous, but the likeness of this place to her dream made her heart thud loudly.

_The dream can't be real. It can't be. Because that means…_she remembered the way Riddick was tied up and how that women…

She clicked her tongue and thought about what it meant. Why was she always trying to save people? Its not like he came to visit her while she was stuck on the planet, hell he might not even remember her.

Fry paused what she was doing and listened to what sounded like faint footsteps in the room below.

She quickly glanced at Mark, who was staring at the wall patterns and she whistled, trying to catch his attention. He slowly turned around to look at her.

'Someone's coming,' she said, pointing to the entrance of the first level before she ducking behind one of the large pillars, urging him to follow with the nod of her head.

He glanced suspiciously at the doorway below him and began jogging to where she was.

She heard him whisper something under his breath and glanced at him in confusion, wondering if she were in fact putting him in a perfect situation. He was after all still a Merc and he still had a bounty to carry out. Fry glanced around at his crouching form, incidentally catching eye contact with him, and in a hushed silence they stared at one another, each seeing how the other would react. Fry was the first to break contact as she heard the door to the main hall open and watched in interest to see who it was.

She bit her bottom lip and eased herself along the side of the pillar, trying to get a better view of who the person was. Seeing the forms enter through the dim entrance, Fry squinted and used her new found vision to make out the blank faces.

'_Oh god.' _Fry whispered breathlessly, as she felt her head swoon with the knowledge of who it was.

Reaching forward automatically to keep her now jelly like legs from collapsing, she grabbed a hold of the railing, feeling her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

'_Riddick.'

* * *

_

**Authors Note: Thankyou to the following people that reviewed my previous chapter, **

BloodSoakedTiger,** (Thankyou for finding amusement in my story, because I know that it rarely happens! When I wrote that line for Carolyn to say, I was a bit unsure as to whether people were going to take it as being too…silly? I told my sister what I wrote and she said, 'that sounds a lot like the Long Kiss Goodnight,' and I replied, 'yeah, I thought so.' So much help she is…I had to add it though, I felt compelled to and I'm just glad you found it amusing.) **

Catseyes120** (I'm enjoying your praise, thankyou so much for telling me that my writers block wasn't noticeable! It meant a great deal to me.) **

Miji,** (Thankyou for your nice comment!) **

Casey's-Girl895, (**Thanks for the review, Casey's-girl895. I've decided after hours of staring at the computer screen, which is killing my eyes, to make Fry and Riddick meet. The only question is how and when? Hmm…) **

Squirrel of Doom** (LOL, love your name. Thankyou for your sweet review, I'm glad that you like Carolyn in my story, because I believe that it is the most important thing. Carolyn and Riddick are going to meet soon and I'll give you a bit of a hint; things aren't as they seem.)**

RogueKitty **(I'm so sorry that I took so long, but I am happy that you liked the chapter. Thankyou so much RogueKitty for taking this interest in my story which I myself think is amateurish, but hey, who cares what I think. It means a lot to me all the things you say, so I'll give you an imaginary hug. Thank you.) **

ChaoticAngel **(Finally, I thought you would never finish that chapter! Okay, I've obviously bet you to it, huh! Thanks for the review Rikku!) **

Dalton **(No, thank_you_ for your review. I am glad I have given you some closure, I like to think that Carolyn lived too, that is why I love writing this story so much! It seemed to me that she was another Ripley, so because of that I believe she should have lived. How pathetic does that sound?) **

_Dieinangel _**(Ah, thankyou Dieinangel! I'm glad your thoroughly enjoying my story. I feel very pleased to know somebody out there is reading my work and enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Thanks for your lovely review!)**

_Danielle(_**I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about my work and I am very grateful. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.) **

_Liloleme (_**Thankyou so much for reviewing and enjoying my story!) **

_ChaosBabe_(**That must have taken a while to write, lol. Thankyou for your review, it certainly was different and I do like different.) **

**There _is_ a reason why I started the chapter off in Vaakos point of view, and it will be apparent later on. Oh and also, if you have the time please R&R. (Goodness! I think I've written more here then in the actual story. Whoops…anyway, Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all the readers out there!)

* * *

**


	10. The Yellow Brick Road

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or story lines, they belong to the movie Pitch Black/Riddick. I wish they were mine though. : (

**Authors Note is at bottom of the page.

* * *

**

Fry's tanned face turned white as she watched Riddick saunter across the room, followed closely at his heel by two Necromongers. Watching as he took a seat on the throne, she found it amusing the way he sort of _sunk_ into the chair appearing very relaxed.

He hadn't changed at all, he was still the same shaved head, toned body, and goggled face convict that she remembered.

It felt like a rush of cold air had passed her, almost as if she was being taken back five years, back when there was death in the air. Gasping, Fry took an involuntary step backwards, as unwanted memories rushed through her mind. This got some attention from the room below her.

Riddick, who was still sitting on the throne, tilted his head upwards, towards her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Disturbed by this, Fry rubbed the base of her sweaty palms against the sleek metal of her suit pants. Unsure whether he had seen her or not, she felt her heart beginning to race.

Gaining some feeling back into her legs, she shuffled backwards, noticing how his concealed eyes seemed to follow her movements.

For some reason, the thought of him discovering her made her shudder incoherently. Fry couldn't understand it, why was she so afraid of Riddick?

Perhaps it was the fact that she still couldn't trust him. He had helped her go back for the others, and in doing so had saved their lives, but had he returned to being the serial killer that he once was?

Backing up against the pillar, relief flooded her as she felt the smooth marble caress the back of her suit. Marble against steel. And Riddick in the room below her.

Fry closed her eyes, '_Shit_.'

Time could have stopped then and there and she couldn't have cared less, that is until she sensed something flutter behind her. Well not exactly behind her, more on the corner of view. Before she could react though, she felt rather then saw the person rush towards her. Fry gasped as a pair of hands quickly engulfed her waist and abruptly dragged her resisting body backwards into the shadowed hallways, her flailing arms and legs were going undetected as she continued to be pulled further into the shadows. Thinking quickly, Fry arched her arm, tried aiming in her awkward diagonal position and when that didn't seem to work, just shoved her elbow hard into the assailant, striking the stomach successfully. This caused the assailant to drop her clumsily onto the floor as the person groaned in pain. On hands and knees Fry glanced up angrily, cursing silently as a keeled over Mark filled her view. She had forgotten all about him.

'Mark,' Fry hissed as she slowly rose to her feet, brushing imaginary dirt off her uniform. 'Do you have a death wish? Bloody hell, I could have killed you!'

Marks head flew up at this, his flushed face and heated eyes turning cold. Releasing one hand from his side, he pointed his finger in her direction accusingly.

'Princess, you think that _I _have a death wish? Well hate to burst your bubble, but I wasn't the one who was going to blow our cover. Was I?' he muttered huskily, quickly withdrawing his hand back to his gut.

Fry shook her head, a frown creasing her forehead. How was _she_ going to blow their cover? Even if Riddick _had_ seen her he wouldn't have recognised her in the uniform. She sighed in exasperation, muttering in a low voice, 'you don't know what you're talking about Mark. Oh and I suggest you keep your hands to yourself next time, because a sore stomach will be the least of your problems.'

She started to brush past him, intending to see the happenings of the throne room below them once more, when Mark grabbed a hold of her arm and whipped her around, his eyes glaring down at her, and she felt a stab of uncertainty.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' he stated gruffly.

Fry opened her mouth, ready to tell him where to shove that good idea, when something stopped her.

A voice echoed through the air between them, causing Mark to lose his grip on her arm. Even though Fry was thankful for the sudden release of pressure, she was just as mystified by the voice that was shouting out curse words into the air. She glanced quickly at Mark, whose eyes had turned to slits.

'Gary?' She breathed out, feeling the air starting to intensify.

Mark's roaming eyes glanced down at her, his silence saying more then words. Feeling a sudden hit of anxiety, she grasped at her stomach, feeling the hard metal of the suit against her fingers.

'He's a Merc…he's trained in these sort of situations, right?' Fry asked, feeling her voice quiver, as the fear of her _own _identity being revealed came into place. Mark once again remained silent, making her feel worse by the second. Grabbing his weapon, he slowly stalked his way towards the rail, leaving Fry standing there, stuck in her own memories.

'_I admire women with strong survival instincts…' _

'We have to go back with more light…' Fry said breathlessly as the memory resurfaced. She bit her bottom lip. 'Oh god.'

Walking away mindlessly, flickers of memories flashed before her eyes, making her forget where she was and what she was doing.

Someone called out her name.

Was that Johns standing beside the pillar, ushering for her to go back?

No, she thought. Johns is dead. Yet there he was. Shaking her head, she continued to stumble forward.

'_You know, I really shouldn't. It dehydrates you even more…' _As Fry's head lowered, the dark circular room became a blazing inferno of sunlight.

What was happening to her?

Gazing at the amber liquid that she held in her hands, Fry frowned. Scotch whisky. The heat was intolerable, and she absent mindedly wiped at the sweat that was dripping from her forehead. Glancing up through squinted eyes she gazed at the apparition before her. Johns. He pointed towards the drink in her hands.

'_Are you going to have some, or not?'_

Fry shook her head. This wasn't right…

'_What are we doing here?' _She asked, rising to her feet as she gazed around the planet she knew all too well.

'_You tell me.' _

Glancing at him quickly, she felt a shudder go through her body despite the intense heat.

'_What do you mean?' _

Johns shook his head, a grin emerging on his face as he pointed towards her.

'_You'll figure it out,' _he muttered, then leaned forward and grabbed the bottle from her grasp. '_If you're not going to have any…' _

Fry gazed down at her hands. What did he mean? How was this happening?

Glancing up, she watched as Johns disappeared into the heat's mirage.

'_Johns?' _

The scene changed once again. At first Fry thought that she must have blacked out, because she was standing in pitch darkness, but then quickly changed her mind when rain drops started splashing against her pale skin.

'_Look, I'll make it easier for you…' _

Glancing up quickly, she gasped as she saw the muscular image of Riddick standing before her on the shuttle, his arm outstretched.

Fry fell to her knees in the muddy terrain, feeling tears roll off her face. There was only one explanation for this: she was going insane.

'_Well…' _

'_What is wrong with me?' _she whispered to herself, letting her gaze drift to her hands, which were held palm up. Water droplets fell onto her skin, rolling off like her unshed tears, and she shook her head. It was real, as real as any sane situation. But when she looked up, and saw Riddick's stance before her, waiting for an answer, she decided that maybe sanity was overrated.

'_I'm lost.' _

'_Then let me refresh your memory. Give me your hand, and we will leave this place. No regrets.' _

The outstretched hand looked very enticing, but Fry shook her head. If this was some figment of her imagination, then whatever path she chose would have some effect on her mentally, or so she thought, drawing from her previous psychology lessons, before that horrifying plunge into a world of pitch darkness.

'_I'm staying, Riddick. There's no way you can tempt me into leaving with you. You've got to help.' _

'_Interesting. What would you say if I told you I couldn't help?' _

'_Then I would say you're lying. You've got to help me. I don't know what to do.' _

Riddick leaned forward, his mouth brushing against her ear. _'Just follow the yellow brick road, Carolyn.' _

He leaned backwards, shrugging nonchalantly. _'Just follow the yellow brick road.' _

Riddick started backing away into the shuttle craft and Fry was confused with the cryptic remarks made.

She rose to her feet, but instead of seeing mud beneath her, she saw marble.

'Riddick!' she yelled out, holding her pulsating temples, not lucid enough to recall her whereabouts.

Gazing around the large circular hall, she briefly closed her eyes, suddenly realising where she was and what she had screamed out loud.

Fry stopped in her tracks, her head turning instantaneously towards Riddick to see a reaction. Almost like she was stuck in a bad dream, she watched as he rose from his seat on the throne, and pushed up his goggles in a swift gesture, staring right at her. Her breath caught in her throat as his eyes narrowed.

She remembered those metallic eyes. God did she remember those eyes.

The intensity of the stare disorientated her, making her swallow the hard lump that had formed in her throat. A cold feeling settled into the pit of her stomach, and she did the only thing anyone could do: she looked around for an escape route. Something caught Fry's eye, a slight movement on her right causing her to jump, startled. She watched in horror as the young bald girl stood in the middle of an open doorway that Fry hadn't noticed previously.

'Jack?' Fry whispered in shock.

The young girl gestured with her hand to follow.

'_Fry, over here_.'

Fry took a few steps towards her and frowned. What was Jack doing here, and why was she still fourteen?

'_Come on Fry, you're running out of time.' _

Time. Running out of what time? Fry started jogging towards the girl, and watched as Jack disappeared behind one of the doors along the main hall.

'Jack, wait!' Fry shouted out, then stopped at the open doorway and gasped.

The floor that lined the narrow corridor was tinged yellow.

_Follow the yellow brick road…_

Fry cursed suddenly as she heard Riddicks thunderous voice echo through the walls around her.

'Seal the docking bays.'

* * *

Well that's it, I hoped you liked it! It took me so long to get in the mood of writing this, I mean I have been in this OTH stage for a while… it's not very good at all. : ( 

Anyway, thankyou to the readers! Without you guys there, reviewing me, I would be crying into my pillow at night. So thankyou to the following people. (No particular order)

Casie

Pitchblacklover

Danielle

Nevermore

Arrna

Juanita

Cateyes-120

CaseyToh

BloodSoakedTiger

Cassidy

RogueKitty

ChaosBabe

Mija

I wish I could give you all, a VERY BIG hug! THANKYOU: )

Plus to my special betas, Nevermore, CaseyToh and my muse Santana for helping me out, thankyou so much.

If you can, please R&R, I would love to hear all of your comments!

(Sorry about the chapter, it wasn't one of my best grammar wise, but I had fun writing it. I hope it shows!)


End file.
